Sentience
by DruidFWY
Summary: "Hey Anya, there is something I need to talk to you about, it is concerning our...robot", "Uh okay Marcus, is there something wrong with JACK? A malfunction, a defect, damage?", "Well technically no, but 'she' is different, and I don't think she appreciates being called JACK", "She? What do you mean 'she' Marcus?", Fenix sighed "I'll take it from the start then..."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**Hi reader, if you are here to read this two-chapter story THANKS SO MUCH, this is a VERY Remote category and I appreciate every one of you curious enough to click on this!**

**Why did I write this? Well this is a great big PLOT BUNNY in my head, and I just wanted to get it out as soon as I can. I actually got this idea squirming around when I was on Zerochan, and came across a **_**Gears of War**_** image with Miku in it! (Front cover of this ONE SHOT). Now, I am normally a challenge-setter and reviewer, and this is one of the few times I am writing a full story, even if a one shot. So I accept any constructive reviews/criticisms! **

**Since Sera (GOW's Earth) does not show a Japan-like country, I will just assume it is called Japan**

**By the way, it has been a LONG time since I played Part 1, so I am not entirely sure whether JACK was with Delta team after the China Shop chapter of Act 1 I also assume it is.**

**Some characters may be OOC, possibly more so Baird than anyone else.**

**Flames are ignored**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GEARS OF WAR NOR DO I OWN HATSUNE MIKU AND/OR VOCALOID!**

"Humans talking"

**"Machine talking"**

**ACT 1: Ashes **

**Sentience: Part 1**

After leaving the tomb, the new Delta team was heading off deeper into Ephyra, just hoping to finding some vehicle or Stranded outpost _with _a vehicle. Why? Because they have to get to some Emulsion factory in the middle of nowhere, and detonate the sonic resonator in the locust home turf, oh joy!

They were still passing through a large number monuments and stonework, most of them would be majestic if it wasn't for E-Day, the Locusts hit every place HARD, it is really a miracle most of the buildings are still standing.

Just moments ago, Baird saw the now reinstated "Sergeant Fenix" face off against a berserker, and suffice to say it would have to be one of the most memorable, albeit shittiest experiences for their new charming and heroic Sergeant. By the way, the Berserker pretty much build the whole meaning of "troublesome woman" to _Epic_ proportions! Seriously, the berserker had skin as hard as rocks, mince and mash anyone she touches...so the only way to kill her was the Hammer of Dawn. But there was just one simple problem; you need a direct satellite transmission so it was not that bad...well would not be bad if they were outdoors, not being trap in a damn tomb of all places! Now that is certainly a masterfully woven experience one might mistake their situation as being fully scripted. But of course this is just ridiculous, having fate being dictated by some greater being or some script-writer with a little too much to do?

Ending his inner monologue (and rant) Baird put in a gracious and thoughtful (in his opinion) attempt to lighten up the crappy mood by getting a friendly conversation up and running "Hey Marcus, how was your date with little big missy with...?"

"Keep your comments to yourself Baird!" snapped their Sergeant, yes friendly conversation indeed...

"Uhhh...that was actually some quick thinking Marcus, leading the berserker out into the open" Dom decided to contribute to the mood lightening a little more.

"Yeah, a bit of sweet-talk and a nudge, you can make her bust through a wall for you, literally! Sarge' you should be proud you still have that 'sway' on women." Baird tactfully commented.

Cole then decided to add to this constructive discussion, "oh, well who was that little boy who sounded like he was just about to shit himself back in that depressing-ass hole?'She can hear us...she can smell us' oh, I believed that was what he said."

"Haha, very funny Cole! Well that shows I have standards when I choose women."

Marcus was NOT in a good mood if you can take in his deepening grimace, with the shitty suicide job Hoffman gave them and with NO SUPPORT to boot, it is hard to blame anyone if they are not feeling like exchanging small-talk. "Could you all just SHUT UP?! Let's just keep moving, the sun is setting soon, we only have a few hours left!" Marcus snapped, and that ended the conversation.

**Roughly One Hour Later**

Despite all the overly-dramatic architecture, it is universally understood that Ephyra was not the most interesting city to be. Over the hour, Marcus became more conciliatory after walking off all those steam and so no one found it psychologically healthy to keep quiet any longer, all it takes is for something to start up a conversation.

That was when something caught Dom's eye and broke the silence "*Whistle* now that is some decent scenery for a change" the rest of Delta squad turned to the focus of Dom's attention...a statue.

Well not just any statue, it was a statue of a girl, a hot one at that; it was most likely a life-sized statue and if that is the case the girl was short, compared to them that is. She had a cute face and big eyes with some long bangs covering both sides of her face, slim built, but in a healthy way, and all of them noted that she was wearing an unusual school uniform with a very short skirt, obviously showing off her very slender and shapely legs, Delta squad absently noted that she had C-cup breasts. But the most striking characteristic of the statue is the ridiculously long twin pigtails that made up her hair. Marcus, Dom and Cole had no idea who the statue was, but given that it is the first distinctively _feminine _representation of a person they have seen for hours (for some... weeks *cough* Baird *cough*) it is not entirely unreasonable that they were ogling the statue longer than absolutely necessary.

"Miku Hatsune, looking as stunning as ever", Baird responded, though without the ever-present sarcastic tone. The other members of Delta Squad twisted their head to Baird so fast; one would expect their necks would crack. Here is the reason for their shock, it was not the fact that Baird knew who the statue was, but the rather he actually made a SINCERE compliment.

"Who's the pretty pony-tail lady again Baird?" Cole asked

"It's 'twin-tails' Cole, get it right" Baird snapped back.

"And no offence... but you sounded honest rather than sarcastic" Dom added.

Baird scoffed and conveniently overlooked the lack of sarcasm in his previous comment "of course you have no idea who she is... all you have to know is she is not a real person, but was rather a computer program used for the synthesising of Audio.. " getting blank looks from everyone, Baird decided to continue "it's just something that has to do with computers, she is a program...much like what is running JACK and this program became SO popular that people decide to name it a HER give her a physical appearance. She is VERY popular amongst the engineers and technicians, I think even Anya know who Miku is."

There was a ten second silence after that, Dom thought of what Baird said to Cole about an hour ago on "standards". He smirked and slyly voiced his thought, "So, what you said about an hour ago about having "better standards" when choosing women, is this what you mean?". Baird was sputtering, having no wise-ass remark to the question. Dom then continues "well normally I would say that is just sad, but since someone was actually nice enough to make a statue of her, I gotta to agree with you." Marcus shrugged in agreement, Cole agreed in a more vocal way "Hell yeah! Y'all imaginary girlfriend is HOT, why don't we get a picture of her for ya Baird? Hell a pretty girl always appreciates attention and a photo shoot, unlike that ugly-ass bitch." The whole Delta team shuddered when they thought about who the "ugly-ass bitch" was.

All attention was turned to Marcus; Delta team's new leader gave the matter some thought. This was a waste of time, and they should keep moving, but he is not keen on acting like Hoffman or Prescott anytime soon so he made his decision "Ah what the heck, JACK take a picture of the statue.", in a matter of seconds, Delta Team's unofficial fifth teammate de-cloaked and captured an image of the statue in a brief flash, after all it was just a picture, what was the worst that could happen?

"Aww geez, you're all the best, really appreciate it!" Baird was uncharacteristically smiling cheerfully, the rest of the team were unsure if he was being sarcastic or not...odd.

"Okay Delta, we spent too much time here, let's move on" Marcus ordered, Delta team continued on, everyone's mood mysteriously improved dramatically after seeing Miku's statue and there was a distinctive spring in Baird's steps. Maybe if the war is over, they could have an excuse to visit Ephyra again if some political bullshit were to happen in the future or if for some reason they were involved in ANOTHER court-martial. None of them noticed that their robot teammate paused for a few seconds longer than normal before re-cloaking and following on.

**AN: There you have it, the first chapter, thanks everyone for reading! Leave a review if you can and see you in the second chapter!**

**Druid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GEARS OF WAR NOR DO I OWN HATSUNE MIKU AND/OR VOCALOID!**

"Humans talking"

**"Machine talking"**

**Act 1: Ashes**

**Sentience: Part 2**

**Later on...**

Delta team decided to go through a supermarket hoping to find some supplies or food for later use. After searching, the team left through the back door since that was the only way out without wasting time and going back from where they came... the only problem being it was sealed shut. This is an enigma, WHO would seal the back-door of a supermarket, more divine intervention perhaps?! Well it was not much of a problem, because that is what JACK is for after all.

"JACK, de-cloak and rip this door for us."

Silence...

"JACK, rip this door!"

More silence...

Marcus' eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance; military-grade equipment, reliable as always and he was starting to think JACK was pretty damn useful..."What the hell is wrong with JACK?" Marcus was not amused; this was not a good time for their robot to malfunction and Baird was constantly bitching about the sun setting. He was about to contact Anya when an unfamiliar voice responded.

**"It is MIKU, Fenix-san!"** The voice was rather high pitch, more human than synthesised, and was VERY feminine.

This time it was Delta's turn for silence.

Cole, being one of the more eloquent of the group, succinctly noted "Who the hell was that?!"

Few seconds later, JACK de-cloaked; but there was something different with their robot teammate, nothing too drastic but noticeable enough. The light that illuminated the machine was no longer the striking ocean blue, but rather had a slightly green undertone to it. More specifically, the light turned a bright cyan.

**"My name is MIKU, Fenix-**_**san**_**"**

Why the hell does that name sound so familiar...?

Team Delta's eyes widened in realisation, and Marcus started to panic, "Baird a little help here! What the fuck happened to JACK?!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!" Baird responded incredulously.

"Well, you were the one who got all fan-boy about this cute program chick" Cole noted.

"So no offence but I just thought asking YOU would be the most logical choice!" Marcus yelled

"**Everyone..."** the voice tried to gain the team's attention, but to no avail. Cole and Dom were too absorbed in the scene.

"Hey I'm not sure! Maybe something happened to JACK when it took the picture that is a thought! Maybe the statue had a scanning code invisible to the naked eye and when JACK took the picture there was a virus or something..."

**"Excuse me, Fenix-**_**san**_**..."**the voice continued but was promptly interrupted by Marcus.

"WHAT A VIRUS, we don't have time for this Baird so you better take a look at JACK right before we are all fuc..."

**"FENIX-**_**SAN**_**!" **the voice screamed out. That caught Delta squad's attention, more specifically Marcus since he was being singled out.

**"**_**BAKA**_**! I do not appreciate being constantly ignored when I attempt to communicate, my name is not JACK, it is MIKU! Now if you have a request I will help if I can with it but I don't like being ignored! And please WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, ALL OF YOU!" **JACK's inbuilt viewing screen activated and lo-and-behold, it was the screen showed the girl they saw as a statue, now having colour. They were surprised to see that her hair was a bright Cyan, her uniform was grey and black with Cyan trimmings. She appeared very much annoyed if her reddening face was any indication and was glaring at the whole team.

Silence and speechlessness really was not something members of Delta team were good at, but at this point in time, they might as well be masters. Delta squad was pretty sure they were being chastised, by a machine no less but the angry voice AND the image of a glaring A.I girl made the four men feel somewhat guilty and ashamed. Though the team could not help but absently think the A.I was unbearably cute, especially when she (?) sounded and looked so flustered.

Hence, Marcus finally responds in the most diplomatic way possible, hoping to not get on the A.I girl's bad-side "uh...sorry?" Moments later, the rest of the team apologised to the angry A.I girl.

The robot made a very convincing and creepily humanlike huff. This was royally creeping Delta out, even Cole shuddered slightly. It was now pretty much obvious that their robot teammate was sentient and was clearly FEMALE.

The A.I girl then visibly brightened **"Much better, seriously was it so hard?! Remember do not be rude, now what is it that you need Fenix-**_**san**_**?" **

"MIKU is it?" Looking at Baird, who just nodded, "Could you please rip this door for us?"

**"**_**Hai**_** Fenix-**_**san**_**!"** the now renamed MIKU then undertook the action that was very much familiar to them back when JACK was here. Whilst the door was being unsealed, Baird decided to make his first comment.

"Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with it. If you have to blame someone, it was Cole's fault, he was the one who recommended the picture and if you can recall, I was not talking... until very much later."

Dom shrugged "seriously, I don't care as long as this MIKU does the things JACK does, SHE is a welcome addition. Having extra company helps." Baird just mumbled something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like "You don't say..."

"C'mon fellas, Delta team needs a pretty missy around to keep you boys straight, good for your health after all!" Cole declared enthusiastically. The rest of the team did not want to know what Cole meant by "health".

Marcus just sighed, sometimes he wished E-day never happened and he would rather be serving his remaining years in prison and come out and just use his father's savings to run a Cafe somewhere in Jacinto. But, it wasn't that bad, JACK just turned into MIKU and all that really changed was a female member being added in the team (very technically speaking), some manners and language control on their side. He will have a talk to Anya about this later, but it can wait for now.

**"There you go Fenix-**_**san**_**! Now, what are you suppose to say when someone does a favour for you?" **At this the A.I girl on the screen had an expectant look.

"Thank you MIKU."

MIKU nodded cheerfully, obviously satisfied **"well let me know if you need anything else boys, **_**ja ne**_**!"**. With that the screen shut down much to the hidden disappointment of the rest of the squad, and in seconds the robot re-cloaked and was ready for Delta team to move ahead. First being E-day, then the Grubs, then almost being Brumak food then RAAM slaughtering Minh, then a Berserker and now this...Delta team was getting a hands-on in every fu...messed-up situation there is. So what next, riding a Brumak? All they know is that things will get even more interesting from here on out.

Dom made a last comment before heading out, "Why does MIKU say stuff like 'san' and 'baka'?"

"That's Japanese Dom, one of the far eastern countries of Sera and where most of the COG got their robotics from, you can ask MIKU that if we have the time...you have no idea how awesome it is to have THE Miku Hatsune part of Delta Squad, most of the geeks back at high-command would KILL to get this chance!" responded Baird, he was very much happy with the turn of events.

With that he made one last statement "by the way, _baka_ meant idiot, just thought you should know Marcus."

**AN: Well, there you have it, the very first Gears of War/Vocaloid crossover in the site as far as I can tell. Kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! Remember, I have challenges for those who are interested so look up my account!**

**Druid**


End file.
